Angel
by Linali
Summary: Fred and Angelina fic, a bit of George and Alicia *Update*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Right. Although I haven't finished with Lifeblood, I was writing (and reading) about Angelina, and she's really one of my favourite characters despite the fact that not much is said about her. The concept of her amuses me. Therefore, here you have it, my Angelina fic.   
  
  
~Angel~  
  
The sun set in a dizzying array of blues, pinks, oranges and yellows. A golden globe melting into the horizon as though disappearing into the abyss that was nighttime. Darkness crept in slowly, and one girl stood watching it all alone.   
  
It was getting darker by the minute, and Quidditch practice had been over for hours, but Angelina Johson was enjoying the time outside, away from the chaos that was the Gryffindor common room. She was sure she'd get into trouble for it, of course, but as she was still on the Quidditch field, and hadn't left it, she doubted it would be soon that anyone would catch her.   
  
Dark locks floated around a chocolate coloured face, whipped across soft brown eyes, and splayed out behind her as she sat down on her broomstick, watching the sun set. It was a relaxing sort of time, to say the least, and it gave her time to think about everything that had been happening lately.   
  
The thing foremost on her mind was Fred Weasley. She'd always been friends with the two Weasleys troublemakers, or so it seemed, but things were starting to get a bit different between herself and Fred. He'd been slightly protective of her from the start, evidenced by the many times when he'd whack somebody on another team for hitting her with a bludger, but she'd always thought it was completely platonic.   
  
She hadn't really been surprised when he'd asked her to the Yule Ball last year either. After all, they'd been chatting a lot and getting along, and they were friends. She'd rather been expecting it, actually. But lately she hadn't been so sure that what she felt for Fred was entirely platonic, nor what he felt for her. She wondered if it were something a bit more. Despite being eighteen, she'd never really thought about boys like that before. After all, she'd been playing Quidditch with them for years.   
  
But somehow, something made this year seem different. Maybe it was because he'd been hanging around her a lot more, talking to her more. Maybe it was because he and George had actually invited her to join them on one of their trouble-making adventures. Or maybe it was just because the Yule Ball had opened her eyes and now she was just beginning to really see Fred as something more than a fellow Quidditch player and friend.   
  
She shrugged. Or maybe it was because this was her last year at Hogwarts and after this she'd likely never see him again if she didn't say anything.   
  
She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed her broomstick getting lower as her concentration failed. Suddenly, she tipped forwards as her feet touched the ground, and sprawled out on the ground.   
  
i Graceful, Angelina /i she scolded herself, clambering to her feet. She noticed that the darkness had come in her absence of mind, and decided that she'd better at least start heading back. With a quick, appreciative glance at the stars, she gathered her broomstick and headed back towards Hogwarts.   
  
  
Author's note: Yah, I know it's boring thus far, but I like to set things up first *g* 


	2. Pleasant Surprise

Author's note: I'd like to thank Ashley for her review. I'm very flattered that you're enjoying the story thus far. I agree about the non-main characters thing. And they give you so much more room to work in!  
  
~Angel~  
  
"Angelina! Where've you been?" The worried face of Fred Weasley appeared in front of her almost the minute she entered the Gryffindor common room. She took a deep breath, smiling as usual,   
  
"Just out at the practice field, thinking over the latest strategy," she said calmly. He seemed to relax visibly, and the impish grin that rarely left his face returned.   
  
"Ah, we've been out looking for you, me'n George and Alicia and Katie. We were worried when you didn't come back after practice," he commented.   
  
She could still see a bit of concern in his eyes, and wondered if maybe this were one of those signs she'd been noticing lately that he might have an interest in her beyond friendship.   
  
Probably knew she wasn't telling the entire truth. Well, she was telling the truth in a way. She was thinking of her own latest strategy, on how to figure out what her feelings for Fred really were.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she replied, moving past him and sitting down in one of the chairs by the fire.   
  
He followed her, sitting down in the chair next to hers, and leaning in close to talk to her without being interrupted,   
  
"Well you did. See that it doesn't happen again!" There was a teasing lilt in his voice, although she thought she heard a note of seriousness as well. She smiled,   
"I'll try not to."   
  
There was a moment of rather comfortable silence, and then he hopped up out of his chair and went, presumably to look for the others and let them know he'd found her.   
  
She sighed softly, looking around for the book she'd left on the sidetable earlier that morning. Strangely enough it wasn't anything about Quidditch, like her usual books, but a fantasy novel, involving adventures with dragons and fairies and knights...and it was really rather fascinating.   
  
Drawing her knees to her chest, she placed the book in front of them and opened it. She was instantly swept into a world of magic and intrigue, of fires and fairies and adventure. Something she'd always craved herself.   
  
Quidditch was as close as she got, and although it was fun, she often wished she could do something as amazing and adrenaline-draining as a -real- adventure.   
  
Before she'd read so much as five pages, though, she heard a whisper behind her, and then...darkness. Hands covered her eyes. Angelina squeaked out a protest, but a hand covered her mouth as well.   
  
"Come with me if you want to live!" she heard a voice, a familiar voice, say. In fact, thinking about it, she recognized that voice. Fred. She obligingly put her book aside and stood up, his hands still over her eyes and mouth, and allowed him to guide her.   
  
He pushed her forward gently, grasping her arm in his hand and guiding her towards what she assumed was probably the door. Considering she couldn't see a thing, she coudln't really be sure. Still, she was rather intrigued by the idea that, late as it was, he was still taking her outside of the Gryffindor common room.   
  
A moment later he whispered for her to step up because she had to get through the door, and she obliged. After waiting for him to get through the door as well, she allowed him to continue directing her wherever they were going. 


	3. Worthy Entertainment

Author's Note: If you like this story, please review *g*  
  
~Angel~  
  
There was a bit of whispering, and Angelina could hear something heavy being moved. Fred had released her arm, but still had his hand over her eyes and seemed to be using the other hand for something else.  
  
She could only assume that was what the movement was about. More whispering. Angelina shifted her weight uncomfortably. She was tired of this, really, the game had gotten old a few minutes ago when she'd tripped over whatever it had been that was lying in the hall.  
  
Fred had helped her back up, of course, but it still wasn't enough to keep her from wanting whatever he had planned to either be over with or revealed. She had a test in Potions tomorrow that she really ought to be studying for about now in her room.  
  
Suddenly, Fred's other hand was back on her arm, guiding her forward, and she sighed, "Fred, when are we going to get there?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked forward.  
  
"Soon," he whispered in her ear, and she could feel a tingle in the back of her neck when he did. Sighing again, she continued walking until, at last, the Weasley twin stopped her and removed his hand from her eyes.  
  
Glancing around, it took a minute for Angelina's eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she saw that she and Fred weren't alone. On her right was his twin, George, who looked more than a little amused. "Well, now that you've got her here, let's go!" he whispered hurriedly, glancing at his brother.  
  
Fred grinned impishly at Angelina, "We've decided that you need to be included on this particular foray," he explained, "But you couldn't know how to get here. Plausible deniability."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head, and grasped both boys' arms in her own, "All right, then, where are we going?" she asked. If they were going to include her, she certainly wasn't one to turn them down. It was likely as close to a real adventure as she'd get. Besides, she enjoyed spending time with the twins, they were fun.  
  
"Well, remember what you told us about Betsy Greiden?" Fred asked tentatively, looking at Angelina with a cautiousness that indicated he indeed did remember what she'd said about Betsy. Angelina's grip on their arms tightened and she sighed, though her soft brown eyes were sparkling with anger, "Yes, I remember," she said softly.  
  
"Well, we thought we'd give her a bit of payback for saying that. Imagine, my Angel, sleeping with a Slytherin!" Fred's voice was mostly teasing, but she could definitely detect a hint of indignant anger in his voice. And he'd called her 'my Angel'. She tried not to read too far into that.  
  
"I'm up for it, then," she said, "Any chance to give a Slytherin what-for is on my worthy entertainment list." 


	4. Mysterious Retribution

Author's Note: Thank you to ThePopGurlz for her review. As requested, there'll be a bit of Alicia/George, though I can't guarantee it in -this- chapter. *g* I think this one may end up being a bit longer than the others, too.   
  
~Angel~  
They stalked silently through the corridors. George in the lead, Angelina in the middle, and Fred walking behind her, backwards sometimes, to make sure that no one was following them. Not that anyone -could-, he'd told her, but it was always best to be safe.   
  
Not long after, they reached a thick wooden door with a handle made of the same sort of wood. George pulled it and the door creaked quietly open. With a quick 'shh' to Fred and Angelina, he slipped through the door and into the room beyond it.   
  
Angelina turned to Fred,   
"Well, if you're ready," he said, giving her a reassuring smile, "Shall we?"   
  
The girl nodded, then stepped through the door and found herself...in the Slytherin common room. Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked around her in shock. It was a lot like the Gryffindor common room, only with more Slytherin touches, of course.   
  
She met George's eyes and shook her head, smiling a bit and mouthing 'I can't believe you got us into the Slytherin common room! We're going to be in -so- much trouble if we get caught!'   
  
George grinned, winked, and headed towards the dorms. She could tell that he wasn't sure which side was the girls, but was assuming based on the correct sides for the Gryffindor dorms.   
  
Angelina looked back at Fred, who shrugged, the most falsely innocent look on his face she'd ever seen, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go," he whispered. She nodded, and the two of them followed after George.   
  
It was a few minutes before they finally saw George's excited wave from ahead of them as he opened a door just a little ways down. They hurried over towards him,   
"Have you found it?" Fred whispered at his brother, and the boy nodded, motioning for him to hurry up.   
  
At first she wasn't sure -why- Fred needed to hurry up, but then the red-haired boy dashed back towards the tunnel they'd come from, and she was quite convinced that they had previously stashed -something- there. She waited, glancing into the room where the Slytherin seventh-year girls slept, and wondered what exactly the two pranksters had in mind.   
  
George sidled over closer to her, giving her a rather mischievous look,   
"Do you know why Fred wanted to do this?" he whispered. Angelina shook her head vigorously, glancing in the room to make sure all the girls were still asleep. They were.   
  
"He heard the rumours. He knew they weren't true, of course, but it pissed him off that she'd say such a thing about you. He's very overprotective of you, Angelina,"  
  
He said this rather casually, but she had to wonder if he was trying to hint at something. Maybe she was just reading too much into it. But then, why would he say anything if he -wasn't- trying to tell her...? She put it out of her mind.   
  
George opened his mouth, obviously about to continue with what he was saying, but shut it suddenly, and grinned,   
"Oy there, Fred, took you long enough," he whispered at his brother, who had returned.   
  
Fred grinned back,   
"Had to make sure I didn't spill any."   
  
Sliding over closer to Fred, she peeked into the bucket and gasped, trying not to laugh. 


	5. Another surprise

Author's Note: Thank you to Ashliegh for her review. Reviews are always appreciated. *g*   
  
~Angel~  
  
"Jello?" She whisper-asked, only barely managing to stifle the laughter she could feel rising in her throat.   
  
"Not -just- Jello," George whispered back, mischief plain on his freckled face,   
"It's got colouring in it too."   
  
Angelina's eyes grew wide as saucers,   
"So not only are you going to dump lime green Jello on her, but you're going to turn her lime green in the process?"   
  
Fred ruffled her hair, grinning widely,   
"That's the idea, Angel," he said. She swatted his hand away, patting her hair with mock indignance, then motioning to the bucket,   
"Well, then, let's get it over with!"  
  
Fred nodded, holding the bucket up and then tiptoeing over into the room. George had previously located Betsy, and motioned to his brother when he reached the right bed.   
  
Ever so carefully, he lifted up the bucket, then tipped it over, spilling it over the sleeping body, then taking off, grabbing Angelina by the hand and followed closely by George.   
  
"Best hurry in case she wakes up," he said, which was followed closely by indignant shrieks coming from the Slytherin girl's room.   
  
They quickly ducked into the tunnel, Fred pulling Angelina in for a quick hug before the three of them continued dashing through the passage and made their way back to the door.   
  
Then Fred put his hands over Angelina's eyes again, and the three of them left the passage.   
  
A few minutes later Angelina realized that she only heard the breathing of the Weasley right behind her, and hadn't heard anything from George since...well, since they left the passage.   
  
"Fred?" she whispered, because she was certain that talking at this point in time would be a bad idea.   
  
"Yes?" came the hushed response at her ear.   
  
"Where's your brother?" She figured she probably already knew the answer, well, at least part of it, but wanted more specific details from her troublemaking friend.   
  
"He went off to bed. I want to show you something first." Fred whispered. Angelina nodded, then, deciding quiet was best, and walked along silently until Fred stopped her, then took his hands off her eyes.   
  
She took in a deep breath of surprise, and her eyes grew wide as they adjusted to the starlit darkness. 


	6. A little romance

George looked around, making sure that no one was in sight, and slipped back into the Gryffindor common room after giving the Fat Lady the password. He sighed, shaking his head. He didn't know exactly what Fred was thinking, sneaking Angelina off, but he wasn't about to argue with him. Sometimes he could be so stubborn.   
  
So instead he went back, with every intention of going to bed..until he saw the light still on near the right end of the common room, and the dark figure in the chair next to it. Alicia. She lie with her head tilted downwards in such a way that he knew she was asleep. Probably up late waiting for him. He smiled, pattering quietly over to the side of the chair and gently touching her arm,  
"Alicia," he whispered, "Wake up."   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled,   
"Oh. George. I was wondering where you'd run off to." She yawned, stretching her arms over her head and snuggled over closer to him,   
"Where've you been? I was waiting."   
  
He kissed the top of her head gently, hugging her,   
"Sorry 'bout that. Fred suddenly got it in his head to be romantic and took Angelina to prank on Betsy and then for a walk." he explained.   
  
She laughed softly, shaking her head,   
"I hope he finally asks her out. Those two have more tension around them than Hermione before an exam."   
  
George hugged her again,   
"I know what you mean. Besides, then we could go on double dates and that'd be fun."   
  
He paused while Alicia's face turned from delighted to horrified at going somewhere public with -both- of the Weasley boys. That was asking for something embarrassing to happen. He laughed again, kissing her cheek and then pulling her to her feet,   
"I was only kidding," he said, "We'll only do that if you want. Come on, now, off to bed with you. Exams tomorrow."   
  
Alicia offered a few protests, but really was tired, and knew that they had exams and she should get sleep, so quickly pattered off. George was quick to do the same, although, as he lay his head down on his pillow, he had to wonder just what his brother was up to.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! The George/Alicia chapter I promised! Don't worry, the next one will be F/A again. However, I won't continue until I get another review or two! I just need to know if people want me to continue! 


	7. At last

Author's note: This is probably my best chapter, I'd think. At any rate, I apologize for the review-demanding. It was petty of me, I just have horrible insecurities and wasn't sure if anybody was reading. *sheepish* please forgive.   
  
The wind swept through the garden, ruffling the leaves on the trees and causing them to swirl about in an ever-whirling dance. Rustling the flowers around, causing a shimmering effect as the dewdrops on the petals sparkled and fell. It was like magic. The moon was bright and the stars shimmered ominously in the night sky. Just ahead was a dark dirt path that stretched forward through the piles of flowers until finally reaching a small circular clearing where there sat two benches, one on either side, and in the middle a glorious white fountain.   
  
She caught her breath, leaning back against Fred and not caring that it was a moderately romantic gesture which might send off unwanted signals. She didn't care if he didn't like her back right now, if he found out that she liked him. It was too beautiful not to share in an intimate way.   
  
She was surprised, though, when he put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and then tilted his head down to speak in her ear,   
"I thought you'd like it, Angel," he whispered gently, his breath tickling her ear. She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled back against him,   
"It's beautiful. Thank you for showing me."   
  
Slowly he guided her down the path, towards the benches, and she let him. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but knew that Fred wouldn't do anything truly stupid, so she trusted him.   
  
Barely letting go enough to, Fred sat down on the bench and she did as well, but with his arms still around her she was forced to snuggle in close to him. Not that she really minded, of course. He smiled over at her, then quickly hugged her tightly,   
"Angel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." he said softly, looking quite solemnly into her eyes. She'd never seen him so very serious, and wondered what exactly it was about.   
  
"Go ahead," she said, managing, though just barely, to make herself seem just as serious. For some reason she couldn't shake the idea that she should be teasing him or joking with him. But this...this seemed more serious than that.   
  
"Well...we've known each other a long time, and we've been friends most of it. There was that incident in First year, but I still hold that it was George's fault." he was slightly less serious for a moment, grinning at her, but quickly sobered again as she nodded her agreement and his cue to continue. She couldn't speak, afraid of what she might say.   
  
"I meant to ask you out at the Yule Ball. I really did. I just...couldn't. Sometimes I'm such a coward."   
  
She opened her mouth to chastise him, to inform him that that wasn't really so, but he put a hand over her mouth, shaking his head,   
"No, it's true. Let me finish..."   
  
He fished around in his pocket for a moment, making Angelina even more curious, but she decided not to ask, knowing he wouldn't tell her until he was good and ready.   
  
He pulled out a small box, then let go of her quite abruptly and kneeled down in front of her, offering the box forward, with the goofiest grin she'd ever seen on his face,   
"Angelina Johnson, will you go out with me?" he asked, opening the box with only a bit of trouble.   
  
She stared at the silver chain inside the box, gently touched the circular locket attached to the chain, surprise, but relief etched on her face, along with amusement,   
"Fred..." she started, then laughed a bit,   
"You are one of the strangest boys I've ever met. But I love you. Of course I'll go out with you!"   
  
The whole scene, him down on one knee, asking her like that. Gave her a miniature heart attack, that whole thing. She'd almost thought he was even more serious than what he had been.   
  
~Of course not, this is Fred we're talking about. He did that for amusement.~ She thought.   
  
He took the chain from the box, deftly...okay, clumsily opening the latch, because he had never handled a necklace before, and slipping it around her neck, then kissing her cheek,   
"I hoped you'd say yes," he said, his voice just slightly teasing, "Otherwise I'd have to change the inscription on the back."   
  
"Inscription?" she asked. She hadn't even seen that. He took the locket in his hand, flipping it over so that she could see. There, inscriped on the back were the words: AJ and FW, forever.   
  
She could feel her face heating as she threw herself forward into his arms, laughing,   
"It's beautiful. So romantic. Thank you."   
  
She never would have expected such a thing from him. After all, he was a prankster, not a romantic, but he'd come through for her in this one respect, and it was beautiful. 


	8. Full Circle Epilogue

Author's Note: I was asked for a continuation, but I just couldn't bring myself to turn it into an angstfic, which is what would happen if I continued it, so I'm going to do...dun dun dun! An Epilogue *g*   
  
~Angel~  
  
She shoved her soft reddish curls out of her eyes, glancing around. Her father had told her about this place, had given her very specific instructions on how to get there, and he'd been right. Absolutely beautiful.   
  
There were flowers of every sort imaginable, none seemed to have died at all since the days when her father had gone to Hogwarts, and since the day he'd proposed to her mother in this same garden. Just in front of her she could see the fountain where they'd both sat when he'd asked her.  
  
She'd heard the story millions of times over her eleven years of life, and loved hearing it every time. It wasn't that she was a romantic so much as that she loved hearing about the garden.   
  
And here she was, at last. She'd been lucky to get into Hogwarts, not everybody did. In fact, a couple of her friends had been sent off to other schools because they hadn't received a letter.   
  
Of course, what would Hogwarts be without the Weasleys? It was almost a tradition, the influx of red-heads at the school in the Gryffindor house. Her cousin Joe had been there a few years already, of course. In fact would be graduating soon. She knew Joe was excited about that, even if the older girl -did- just want to go travel the world.   
  
With a mother like hers, who could really be surprised?   
  
But she didn't. She was glad to finally be going to the school, and was excited about starting classes, learning to be a witch. She wanted to try out for Quidditch too, both her mum and her da had been Quidditch players, but she somehow doubted she'd make the team. She was too small to be a Beater like her dad, slightly too clumsy to be a Chaser like her mum, and had no where near enough coordination to be a Seeker like her Uncle Harry.   
  
But that didn't matter, she felt at home here anyways.   
  
She pattered down the path, glancing happily about her, and spotted a dirt path leading off to the right. Curious, as her father'd never told her about such a thing, she pushed the thorn bushes blocking it aside, scratching herself in the process, and she heard voices after walking a slight distance.   
  
"Now look here, Eric, I'm not kidding. We'll be famous!"   
one of the voices said, evidently trying to convince the other of something.   
  
"I don't know if I want to be -that- famous, Will."   
Eric was unsure, but had the slight laugh in his voice that belied his amusement at the idea.   
  
"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun! Besides, this school hasn't had any really good pranksters since the famous Fred and George Weasley left."   
Will wheedled.   
  
She had to interrupt, of course, she only felt it right to let them know that she was there,   
"I don't know, I don't think you could -ever- be as good of pranksters as Fred and George Weasley," she informed them, coming into their view.   
  
Just as they saw her, she suddenly saw them. Two boys looking very much alike, doubtless brothers at least, if not twins like her father and his brother. They were tall and gangly with short cut sandy blonde hair, and neither of them looked very pleased to see her.   
"Now listen, girly," the one she recognized as the first voice, Will, said, eying her.   
"You've no right to be listening in on our conversations."  
  
"I wasn't -listening- in," she protested, looking to the other, who seemed slightly more forgiving,   
"I just happened along this path. It's not -my- fault you were yelling loud enough to wake the dead."   
  
Eric laughed, shaking his head,   
"She's got you there, Will. It's a public garden after all. Besides, anyone who can find this place deserves to be in on our plans...if they want to be, that is."   
He gave the girl a playful wink.   
  
She blushed, then turned back to the first,   
"I won't get in the way, I promise. Actually, I might be able to help. My father was one of the top pranksters of his time."   
  
Will looked her over as though suddenly having a more interesting thought,   
"You're a Weasley, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously, "I'd recognize that red hair anyplace."   
  
She was startled a bit, of course, by his recognition, but merely nodded,   
"Yes," She conceded.   
  
Eric grinned,   
"Then that'd make your father either Fred or George. And since I know most of George's family, I'm going to assume Fred. Right?"   
  
She laughed, shaking her head vigorously,   
"Right again. You boys are sharp. I suppose you already know my name as well?"   
  
"Of course I do!" Eric continued, his eyes sparkling merrily,   
"Your name is Angel."   
  
Author's Note: The End! *giggle* 


End file.
